Sleep by Me Tonight
by Lightning on the Dance Floor
Summary: Ciel has been being plagued by nightmares, and doesn't know what to do. He gives Sebastian a strange request, one that turns into a very strange night for the two, seeing as Sebastian has trouble falling asleep. SebaCiel Fluff, One-Shot.


**A/N: This was too much fun to write! I love fluffiness. :D So here you go!**

_Disclaimer: Lightning does NOT under any circumstances claim ownership of Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

Sebastian smiled softly as he gently covered his young master in his bed. Ciel just looked so cute like that, all wrapped up in the sheets of his bed. The demon closed the curtains so the light wouldn't disturb the young earl in the morning. The butler smiled, bidding the young boy goodnight as he grabbed the candelabra, preparing to leave.

Ciel rolled over to face the demon as he headed for the door.

"Sebastian."

The demon turned around at the sound of his name. The bluenette was staring at the man, the faded pentagram in his right eye clearly visible.

"Wait."

Sebastian looked at his master, confusion apparent in his crimson eyes. He walked back to the bed, setting down the candles. The butler kneeled down, looking at Ciel.

"Yes, my lord?" The man asked softly. The earl blinked slowly. He rolled over, moving to the other side of the bed.

"I've been having bad dreams." The boy said softly. "Again." Sebastian stared at his master quietly, listening intently.

"Sleep by me tonight. Keep the nightmares away…"

The young Phantomhive's voice was barely above a whisper. It was a simple command, but a rather odd one coming from such an independent and proud boy.

"Young master…?" Sebastian asked softly, wondering if he'd heard wrong.

"Demons _can_ sleep, right?" Ciel asked rather bluntly.

"Well, yes, we can but-" The butler said.

"I gave you an order." The bluenette cut him off. The demon blinked, but then sighed.

"…Yes, my lord…" The butler awkwardly slipped off his shoes, tie, tailcoat, and vest, slipping into Ciel's bed. Sebastian felt so weird being in his master's bed with him; demons did not sleep often due to the fact they did not need sleep to function. The two shared a rather awkward silence for a few moments.

"Sebastian…" The earl rolled over to face the butler. "…thanks." The boy closed his eyes, relaxed. The demon blinked in surprise. His presence made the bluenette feel relaxed and safe. The man had never noticed before…

Sebastian could not fall asleep; his thoughts would not let him. Why did Ciel trust him? He would take the bluenette's soul—how could you trust someone who would be your killer? The notion made no sense to the demon.

As the hours passed, the butler watched the young earl sleep peacefully. How could just the man's being there help the boy sleep? Suddenly, Ciel whimpered in his slumber, a pained look on his face. Had the nightmares returned? Without thinking, Sebastian grabbed the bluenette in an embrace, holding him close. It hurt the butler to hear his master so distraught.

"Shh… It's only a dream, young master… shh… I'm here, my lord…" The demon whispered into the boy's ear soothingly as the bluenette whimpered pitifully. "You're alright… shh…" After a while, Ciel calmed down, sleeping peacefully once more. Sebastian tried to gently set the earl back on the bed beside him, but was surprised to realize that the bluenette was hugging him back in his sleep and would not let go. After a few moments of unsuccessfully trying to pry the boy off of him, the butler gave up.

The demon smiled softly as Ciel nuzzled against him gently. After a moment, Sebastian hugged the earl back, feeling relaxed. He could feel his eyes droop, and after a while the butler drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ciel yawned sleepily, stirring. He blinked open his eyes, surprised to find himself entwined in an embrace with Sebastian. His face immediately turned the same shade as Grell's hair.

"S-Sebastian! Get **off!**" The earl yelled, trying to push himself away from the butler's arms. The demon blinked sleepily, yawning. Suddenly the butler's eyes went wide and he pushed himself away from the boy, accidentally falling off the bed, dragging some of the covers with him—and also a very embarrassed Ciel.

Having no idea what to do, the man just stared wide-eyed into the bluenette's violet and blue eyes. After a minute, Ciel got himself together and pushed himself off of his butler, face red.

The two were silent, not even looking at each other. Sebastian eventually got up, holding out a hand to help up his master. The earl hesitantly grabbed it, and he was pulled to his feet.

"Y-Young master… I… apologize… if I made you uncomfortable…" The demon said sadly, staring at the ground. "You… had a nightmare, so I calmed you… but you would not let go, so I just let you sleep, my lord…" Sebastian sighed, grabbing his belongings and heading for the door.

"I'll be right back… I'll go get your tea, my lord…" The demon walked to the door. Ciel looked at Sebastian, wide-eyed. He had no idea why the butler seemed so… _sad_. Could demons even feel sadness? The boy didn't know. All he knew was that Sebastian was not well, and it upset him.

"Hey… wait." Ciel called. The man turned around.

"You didn't make me uncomfortable… if anything it helped having you here." The bluenette looked off to the side. "So don't seem so sad. Alright?" When the butler didn't reply, the earl added, "That's an order."

Sebastian gave him a small smile. " … Yes, my lord." He bowed, leaving the room. A few minutes later, the demon returned, fully dressed and carrying Earl Grey tea.

As the butler helped Ciel get ready for the day, the bluenette asked him a question.

"Sebastian? Could… you sleep with me tonight again?" The boy fidgeted. "You seemed to help with the nightmares…"

Sebastian blinked in surprise. He thought it was a one-time thing, especially after Ciel's reaction when the two woke up. But the butler **had** helped keep away the earl's bad dreams, and he would do anything for his master.

"Of course, my lord." The demon gave Ciel a small smile. "I will keep you safe, even in your dreams."

"…Thank you, Sebastian." Ciel returned the butler's smile gladly.


End file.
